February Lullaby
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru meet when their respective spouses are in a car accident. The event changes both their lives as they come to learn of the reason for the accident and get to know each other in the period that follows. Loosely bad off the Korean movie "April Snow".
1. The Secret in Aomori

**A/N: **First, I need to thank my beta: Neochaotic (on Dokuga)! She's been super helpful in this process and I know that together, we'll bring a good story to ya'll.  
Second, I've been experimenting with sad romance's lately- or at least romances that start sad. So I'd appreciate all the feedback possible because I need to know if I'm doing a good job at it.  
Third, this will hopefully have monthly updates (no promises). I have another story on Dokuga, another two on , Law School Applications, and RL. So naturally, I'll be a little busy.  
Now enough from me: here's the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Secret in Aomori**

A frustrated Sesshomaru ran a hand over his face as he glanced once again at the spreadsheets and charts in front of him. What was he trying to accomplish again? Even he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be looking for. With a sigh, he pushed away from his desk pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. Once the chair turned, he took in the view from outside his window: Tokyo in all its nightly glory. It was amazing even today: bright, gaudy, and yet colorful lights dotting the landscape with people scurrying about as though they didn't notice it. It was always like this though today was a bit different as most of the pedestrians looked to go home when they saw the rather ominous red sky hanging about and threatening them with some bad weather. In fact, in February it was a likely sign that snow was going to fall shortly. And the weatherman had mentioned so in the day's news hadn't he?

Sesshomaru glanced back at the opened laptop that was still showing its contents to him. The work that it was holding could wait, he decided. After all, it seemed he wasn't getting any work done at the moment anyway. And he might want to leave soon, before the snow hit. The streets in Tokyo were jammed enough as it was, adding slickness to the traffic was enough to make him cringe when he just thought about it. His work phone rang and while he normally waited for his secretary to pick it up, she wasn't there to do so. He had let her go home early today. It was Valentine's Day after all and she'd just gotten married a few months ago so it seemed like the charitable thing to do.

The shrill phone rang again and Sesshomaru got up from his seat, crossing to it in a huff. It was enough that his wife wasn't here to celebrate with him today but now the phone had to irritate him as well. Kikyo had gone on a business trip. He honestly didn't care that much for today's holiday but still, Kikyo had never missed it and Sesshomaru knew that her missing it now wasn't good news. Picking up the phone before the third ring, he barked a greeting into it from his frustration.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end identified itself and immediately his frustration fled to be replaced with worry. The furrowed brows etched on his face and the tightening of his jaw indicated that he was about to hear some bad news.

"Yes, this is he." He paused to let the person on the other end speak and then rattled off his own questions. "What? Where? In the University hospital in Aomori? I- I see, I'll be there via the next train. Yes, thank you."

The phone clattered from his hands to land on the desk, it's dial tone ringing and breaking the silence of the room. He couldn't remember ever being as scared as he was at this moment, at least not anytime in the past ten years. A harsh bitter scoff left his mouth. Of course, he should have always known to trust his gut feelings. Hadn't something been off with Kikyo before she left for Aomori? A glance out at Tokyo's skyline again had him thinking about the things he had just heard and he turned back to the computer. He had all night to think; right now- right now he could do other things. Other important things.

Within moments, Sesshomaru had taken a seat in front of his laptop again. Opening up the pages for the Japan Train Service, he typed away into the designated slots to buy a ticket for the next train to Aomori. He grimaced when he noticed that the only ones left for that night were due to depart in an hour and that they sold only first class seating. Nonetheless, he had limited options at the moment so he set out buying the ticket and printing it as he called his wife's sisters. He'd manage to make it to that train somehow especially with Rin and Kaede's help.

The house phone rang once, twice, before it was picked up. Sesshomaru recognized the voice of Rin instantly and he cursed silently. She was the youngest of Kikyo's sisters and the one he still thought of as a child. He didn't want to worry her with his words. Nor did he want to arouse her ever present curiosity. At this point though, he had no choice so instead he waited for her greeting. When she finished, he spoke to her softly telling her what he needed.

"Rin," he instructed, "can you pack me a few sets of clothes?" Sesshomaru knew what Rin was going to ask and he silently waited for her to ask the question that he knew was coming. Her curiosity had always been one of her less than interesting aspects.

"What do you need them for Sesshomaru nii-san? Are you going somewhere?" He let out a breath as he debated on the best way of telling her the news. Finally, deciding that the best option was to be completely truthful, he told her what he knew.

"Your sister was in a car accident, I need to go to her." Rin thankfully didn't say anything though he knew that the questions were on the tip of her tongue. Her voice however barely hid the fear she felt.

"Where- where should I bring the bag?" Sesshomaru shrugged into his coat and went back to his laptop to shut it down. As he packed it, and the ticket away, he answered her.

"The train station in Shibuya. Can you hurry, the train leaves in an hour?" Rin was shuffling in the background and he heard her sigh as she did her appointed task.

"Nii-san, I don't know if you heard but the trains going north are being cancelled. The snow in Nagoya is stopping them from going any further tonight." He silently cursed as the laptop was put away. If the ticket was already booked for a non-existent train then what was the point? Angry and incensed, he barked out new orders to Rin.

"I'll be home soon. After dinner, I'm going to leave."

"I- all right nii-san." He uttered quick goodbyes to Rin and packed up his laptop bag as he checked the office one more time. Satisfied, he turned and left the room, intent on leaving as soon as possible.

The car ride home was relatively uneventful as he tried to piece together the events of the past hour in his head. Kikyo in Aomori- Kikyo in an accident- what the hell was she doing in a car anyway? Wasn't she on a business trip? So why hadn't her company called him? Surely, she must have been traveling with colleagues. But Kikyo hadn't mentioned any colleagues she was travelling with. A few snowflakes fell from the sky as he drove and he cursed as he began to understand that something was wrong. Kikyo had lied to him- but just what was she lying about? And why had she needed to lie to him- and her sisters- in the first place?

He arrived home, plagued with his thoughts and opened the door after parking his car. Rin and Kaede were already there, the elder setting up dinner while the younger met him at the door with nervous eyes. When he had met Kikyo eight years ago, Rin had been ten and Kaede fourteen. Kikyo was twenty-four and participating in the master's degree program while working to make ends meet for her sisters. He had admired that in her and had decided to help Kikyo after the leftover inheritance from her parents ran out. Through that friendship, their relationship had blossomed.

And now, eight years later, he was the sole male of a four person household and the nii-san who had to watch out for his two younger sisters. The financial issue had changed much as well. The inheritance was still there but there were three breadwinners in the family since Kaede, Kikyo, and he were able to work and bring in money. Rin, now a first year in college was still so young and while Kaede was now working Sesshomaru indeed still saw her as a little sister. He'd been there for their first boyfriends and breakups and he'd been the shoulder they'd cried on when they needed it. He was still going to be that shoulder today, and in the future, no matter what happened to Kikyo.

"Nii-san," Rin's voice greeted him, "what's going on with Kikyo-nee-san?" Sesshomaru hung up his coat, not answering Rin yet. He himself didn't know everything but the girls deserved an answer. Now the question was, what was it going to be? Pushing his fear to the back, he instead concentrated on the girls who needed his strong presence.

"All I know is what the hospital told me." He stated walking to take a seat at the dining table. "Kikyo was involved in a car accident and at the moment she is in the ICU at the University Hospital in Aomori."

A swift silence descended on the room and no one really knew how to break it. The females were worried for their sister and scared. They had always assumed that she was going to be there- in fact they had taken it for granted that she would be there in their own futures. Kikyo had been with them for so long that it just seemed wrong to think of her going away. Kaede looked closely at her brother in law. He hadn't shed tears yet and knew that he wasn't going to anytime soon. In fact, it seemed he hadn't even let the news completely sink in yet. Sesshomaru believed the news but he wasn't going to show his emotions to anyone until he saw her sister. She'd known him long enough to know that.

"You're leaving tonight aren't you?" Kaede asked breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru merely nodded as she served him dinner. She knew him better than Rin who saw him more as the older brother than anything else. He suddenly felt like his throat was dry and knew that whatever had spurred it on; water wasn't going to help him. He was supposed to protect Kikyo; he was supposed to help her take care of Rin and Kaede. Instead, the two younger sisters were crying and scared for their sister while he was- he was doing nothing.

"Nii-san, I left your bag by the stairs."

Sesshomaru acknowledged Rin as he ate. He didn't really eat, he was more or less spooning something into his mouth to ward off the winter chill and keep him going as he drove to Aomori. The sooner he ate, the sooner he could leave and get some answers- not just for his sake but for Rin and Kaede's sake as well. Kikyo was in a hospital and for all he knew she was dying. Unable to help himself, he pushed the plate away and stood. He just couldn't right now, he just couldn't eat when he knew Kikyo was injured.

"I'll pack some food for you." Kaede instructed standing up from the table. Sesshomaru looked ready to protest but Rin stopped him.

"Nii-san, I'm scared for Kikyo nee-san as well but, but nee-san wouldn't want to see you starve yourself for her." She looked up at him through teary eyes. "Even if you don't eat now, promise me you'll eat something. I can't lose you too." Rin looked so vulnerable and scared. He hadn't seen her this way in a long time, not since she entered high school.

"Rin," he called out embracing her when she came to him, "I'll be here, I promise." Rin nodded and Kaede looked on at the two from the kitchen. Sesshomaru didn't think, he knew what she needed.

"Kaede," Sesshomaru instructed, "come here."

Kaede joined him and Sesshomaru pulled her closer so that she was next to Rin. He hadn't held Kaede like this since she was seventeen and had gone through a bad break-up. At the time, he had vowed to hurt the boy who made Kaede cry but now he wanted to never see the two cry again. The two had already lost their parents at an early age. He didn't want them to lose their sister as well. But no matter the outcome, the girls had become a part of his life and he knew that he would always take care of them.

"I need you two to promise me to take care of yourselves." He began smoothing a gentle hand down their backs. "I'll head out tonight and stop at Sendai along the way. When I get there tomorrow, I'll call you when I know the details. Until then take care of yourselves."

Rin and Kaede nodded, still buried within his embrace and for once Sesshomaru didn't mind when the girls rolled out futons in the living room and planned a slumber party when he left. He knew they needed the closeness and presence of each other tonight so he let them be. Giving them hugs and promising to send them a message when he reached Sendai, he left the house.

The road to Sendai was quiet but well lit. Sesshomaru knew the road well; Sendai was where his mother was from and he had often visited her resting place there. It was the drive to Aomori that was different and it was why he preferred to take it in the morning, especially with the threat of snow being left behind him. The drive to Sendai was four hours and when he reached the outskirts of the city it was nearing midnight. He pulled up to an old inn that he had visited time and time again because his aunt and uncle owned it and got out, taking his packed suitcase with him.

It was quiet, but that was to be expected when one arrived at midnight to an inn by the suburbs of Sendai. Nonetheless, as he expected when he knocked, an elderly woman shortly answered the door. She was dressed in pajamas with a robe covering her and huddled by the door content to bask in the warmth inside. She narrowed sleepy eyes to see who was at the door and promptly let out a squeak of surprise before she pushed the door open wider.

"Good heavens, Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" She let him in and quickly walked behind the reception desk to find some keys for an empty room. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Kaori. I forgot to inform you I would be arriving." He did feel guilty for that, even more so because it was true. In his haste to leave, he had forgotten to tell his aunt about his arrival.

"It's fine, just give me more warning next time. Do you still remember how to fill in the ledgers? I left my glasses upstairs." Sesshomaru nodded making quick time with the paperwork and quietly stacking a pile of yen on them. His aunt was too tired to notice now and while she would refuse it when she saw it, he doubted that it would happen until after he left Sendai.

"Now tell your dear aunt, what the hell are you doing out here? And on the day after Valentine's Day no less- without Kikyo might I add." His aunt was more lucid than he had realized. However, her last few words managed to remind him of why he had driven to Sendai so late at night.

"Aunt Kaori-" he began voice cracking, "Kikyo- she was in a car accident in Aomori. I'm going to see her tomorrow."

Aunt Kaori had been his surrogate mother for years. When his mother had died, he had been ten and his father had only a year later died from cancer. So Aunt Kaori and Uncle Hiroyuki had taken him in. He'd spent his middle and high school years in Sendai, working at the inn during summer vacation until he had decided to go to Tokyo to study. Now, Tokyo was his home but Sendai was also home. He always had a place there and he appreciated it. And right now, he needed his aunt's guidance.

"Oh my, Sesshomaru. Come here boy and you tell your aunt everything you can. What about the girls how are they?" Sesshomaru allowed himself to be led upstairs to an empty room and didn't protest when his aunt forced him to take a seat on a bed before plopping herself next to him.

"Rin and Kaede are fine. I need to tell them I am here." His aunt nodded allowing him to do that as he began to tell her. "A few days ago, Kikyo left to go on a business trip. She said she was going to come home Monday and that we could celebrate after she came home. I- I got the call earlier today at work and left as soon as I could." He buried his head in his hands and let loose the few tears that were threatening to fall. He had promised to try not to cry in front of his aunt but suddenly it felt like his world was being ripped apart and he had no way to stop it.

"She's- she's in the ICU at Aomori University Hospital."

Aunt Kaori didn't say anything after his statement. Instead, she brought him close and rocked him back and forth her own sadness present. Kikyo was a beacon of light in Sesshomaru's life. After all the pain he'd been through when he lost his parents, Kikyo had been the one thing that he had finally come to love. And now, to know that the person who made her nephew so happy was in a hospital with severe injuries, it broke her heart. She and her husband had seen Sesshomaru go through a lot but when they had met Kikyo seven years ago; they had just known that he was going to be okay. Now she wondered if she needed to ask the gods for a miracle again.

"It'll be all right Sesshomaru. You know Kikyo, she'll pull through this. Shh now, we're here for you. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow. Is there a time you'd like to leave?" She knew that Sesshomaru would want to get an early start on his drive tomorrow- he had always been a bit too impatient.

"I'd like to leave by eight."

"I'll see to it then." The elder woman stood from her seat and coaxed Sesshomaru into bed. "Now sleep. Good night." Sesshomaru nodded and watched her leave.

"Aunt Kaori," he said catching her attention before she left, "thank you."

The next morning he set out at the time he was planning to and followed the directions on his GPS until he made it to his destination. The hospital for the University was on the outskirts of the University complex and he parked in the nearby parking deck before heading towards the building. The building itself wasn't eye-catching but it was recognizable. He made his way inside and down a lengthy hallway to the reception desk where a few nurses were in attendance. Catching the attention of one, he addressed the reason he was there.

"My wife- Kikyo Mori- was admitted here yesterday. May I know what room she is in?" The nurse nodded and pulled something up on her computer before answering him.

"She's in room 324 sir. Those rooms are used for transferring patients from ICU surgeries. They aren't surgery rooms but a doctor might be inside giving some medical attention. If they are, you will have to wait for the all clear before visiting inside." Sesshomaru nodded having been to a hospital like this before and made his way to the room Kikyo was in.

The hall in which she was housed was silent and imposing. A couple three doors down from him were sitting huddled together- the man comforting the crying female. A few doors down another nurse left carrying with her some bloodied sheets. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before glancing inside the room Kikyo was housed in. There was activity inside which meant a doctor was in there. So, with nothing left to do he collapsed onto the bench by her room.

Sesshomaru buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He was tired, but sleep wasn't easy to come by. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of a dull, lifeless Kikyo haunted him to the point that he had to open them just to ensure that the image wasn't a reality. He'd tossed and turned last night after his aunt had left not being able to sleep properly until four. And even then, he had been awake three short hours later so that he could drive here. He heard footsteps and curious looked up to see a police officer. The officer looked around for minute before spotting Sesshomaru and making his way over. Confused, Sesshomaru stood. Was the officer here for him- or was he here for Kikyo?

"Mr. Mori?" The officer asked approaching him. Sesshomaru nodded and the man continued. "I'm here to tell you details about the investigation regarding your wife's accident."

"Is there anything I need to do immediately?" Sesshomaru asked running a hand through his silver hair.

"No- not at the moment. What I would like to tell you is that your wife's license is being revoked for a year- she was the driver and she was driving drunk. The other passenger will be charged as well because he too was under the influence. As for the victim of the car they hit, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. The victim died early this morning due to the injuries he received. We're trying to stop this before it becomes a manslaughter case but at the very least since the occupants of the other car are here as well, I think it's going to be a case of drunk driving and reckless driving."

"I see." Sesshomaru announced when the officer finished. Really, what more could he say?

"I'll be by later Mr. Mori. And if you see Mrs. Tanaka please do convey the information I shared with you to her." Sesshomaru nodded too shocked to say anything.

His wife- his docile wife-was driving drunk. And to make it worse she was now a murderer. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth and he silently wished, selfishly, that it had been the man in the car that had been the driver. Now that new thought, left him feeling even worse. He didn't want to suspect, he really didn't, but Kikyo would have told him if she was travelling with a male colleague and would have teased him about his jealousy. The fact that she had done neither frankly scared him more than he cared to admit. Right now though, all he could do was wait- wait and speculate. And maybe, just maybe, he'd meet Mrs. Tanaka- who he assumed was the wife of the man in the car.

With a sigh, he shed his jacket and held it in his hands before fishing a phone out of his pocket. The time told him it was nearing one now and he realized that Rin and Kaede were probably worried about him. Opening his phone, he sent them a small message, and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

Kagome sat down at the table after bringing the last dish out. It might seem odd to be so prepared for a Valentine's Day dinner, but this one was going to be extra special and had been planned ages ago. Inuyasha was due back today from Osaka today but he hadn't shown up yet. She'd heard the trains were cancelled and wondered if he had been part of the crowd stuck in Nagoya. But if he had, wouldn't he have phoned her by now? As she lit the candles, she felt melancholic and pensive. She and Inuyasha had been married for three years and over the past few months, she had sensed something different about him- it was as if he was hiding something. But now wasn't the time to worry she thought finalizing the decoration and clearing her head before she declared herself done with her appointed task.

Feeling satisfied with her work, Kagome stood and inspected her work from a distance before she deemed it perfect and left to go upstairs and get ready. She was excited since tonight was going to be extra special- she was going to tell Inuyasha the good news that they had been waiting for. The doctor had confirmed it yesterday making her even more excited about sharing the news. They were finally going to have a baby. All the waiting, all the disappointment when she had not conceived _again_ were finally going to be pushed to the wayside.

Kagome reached into her side of the vast master bedroom closet and rifled through her dresses until she found it- the red one with the round neck and scantily cut back. Inuyasha had been fond of that dress- in fact it was his favorite. Giddy, she pushed her earlier thoughts aside and washed her face intent on getting ready before he would walk through the door. She was too excited about this. She doubted she'd even wait for him to set his suitcase down before she smothered him in her eagerness to tell him the good news.

As she applied a top coat of lipstick, just in case, her phone rang. Wondering if it was Inuyasha calling to tell her when he was due home, she reached towards it eagerly. A number she didn't recognize lit the screen and she set the lipstick tube down as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Excuse me ma'am- are you miss Tanaka Kagome?" Kagome answered affirmatively a sudden coldness taking over her. "Ma'am your husband was involved in a serious car accident near Aomori earlier today. He is currently in the ICU at the Aomori University Hospital. We are informing you so that as next of kin you can visit him."

"You're lying." Kagome choked out collapsing against the dresser as the news registered. "Please, oh god, please tell me you're lying." There was an uneasy silence on the other end as though the person telling her the news did want to acquiesce to her demands.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tanaka. We'll be expecting you soon." The nurse who had called hung up the phone leaving the phone line dead.

The cellphone slipped from Kagome's fingers to clatter against the edges of the dresser as the woman who owned it collapsed in a heap next to it. First a tear, and then a choked sob left her staining her make-up and making her look a mess. Kagome didn't care and instead just buried her head in her hands as she let loose her sadness. Why her- why today? Why now when she had finally had good news to give him? She sat there crying, her happiness shattered and only when her mouth felt dry from thirst did she look up at the clock.

Nine, had she been this way for two hours now? Wiping some tears away, she stood and made her way to the living room on shaky legs. There, she looked at the dining table with its half burned candles and a now cold dinner. The sight repulsed her at the moment but she needed to go to the kitchen. Bare feet padded across tatami that felt strange under her feet until they reached the cupboard that held glasses. Her hand reached for one, but her fingers were still shaky. She realized her error too late and the glass clattered to the floor in a myriad of broken pieces.

The news of the events suddenly seemed real to her as she looked at the mess on her kitchen floor. Part of her wanted to reach out and touch it but another part slowly began to piece things together. Inuyasha was in Aomori- why? Wasn't he supposed to be in Osaka on company business? As the world around her threatened to become a spiraling loss of control, she walked back into the living room picking up the house phone and dialing a familiar number. When Sango picked up, she was laughing at something but immediately sobered when she heard her friend's distraught voice.

Twenty minutes later, she and her husband Miroku were letting themselves in the house with the extra key that had been given to them when Kagome and Inuyasha had moved in.

"Kagome?" Sango asked edging into the living room and letting out a gasp when she saw her friend.

Kagome lay curled up on the sofa watching her wedding video and looking so lost. Approaching her, Sango gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned at the touch and when she saw Sango, it was as if a dam had been opened. She launched herself at her friend, crying and spewing incoherent babbles that took the couple a few minutes to piece together. And when they did, both felt for the young woman with them. Kagome was such a sweet being, she didn't deserve this. She was the reason they were together and she- she had just been granted the final happiness that she wanted.

"Oh Kagome," Sango crooned motioning her husband to turn on the computer in a corner, "shh there. I'm here for you, Miroku's here for you. I'm sorry- but we'll be there for you. We'll make sure you get through this." Kagome didn't reply, not that Sango expected her to, and instead the young woman cried herself to sleep in her best friend's arms.

The next morning, Kagome woke up in her bed alone. She turned to face the side Inuyasha usually slept on and when she realized that the cold sheets had really been untouched, harsh sobs left her throat. Inuyasha- oh gods, what was she to do? Slowly getting up, she came to a decision. Crying here wasn't going to help Inuyasha, instead she needed to go to him. She needed to go to Aomori. Wiping her eyes, she pulled out an old suitcase and began stuffing it with materials that she would need- toiletries, clothes, underwear, socks, and pictures. Once satisfied, she decided to head out of the room. She heard voices in the kitchen and knew that Miroku and Sango would have spent the night. She was grateful to have friends like them.

Her entrance into the kitchen stalled conversation and Sango offered her a small smile from her position by the stove. Miroku pulled out a chair for her and sank down next to her gently pulling her closer as he did so. Neither knew what to say but it was Sango who finally broke the silence as she placed breakfast- scrambled eggs- on the table.

"How are you this morning?"

Kagome offered her friend a weak smile. "Good, I- I decided to go to Aomori." She turned to Miroku who was a travel agent. "Do you- do you think you can find me a ticket?"

"I already have one booked for you. It's the eleven-thirty flight from Haneda. You'll reach Aomori around one and can catch a cab from there to the university."

"Thanks." She looked at Sango and reached out to take her best friend's hand in hers. "I- really- thank you. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you two."

"I don't know either." Sango joked back before motioning to the clock. "You might want to get ready. We'll need to head to the airport soon."

Two hours later, Kagome was sitting by the gate for her departing plane. They had just called for boarding and even as she clutched her boarding pass tight, she was suddenly feeling anxious to board. What if something had happened to her husband in between last night and now? What if- what if she had lost him? Shaking her head of those morbid thoughts, she wiped her eyes discreetly and stood when they announced her zone for boarding. The flight attendant checked her id, the boarding pass, and ripped part of it off before smiling at her.

"Have a good flight." The words were said with genuine sincerity and Kagome knew that the woman had no idea of what was happening in her life. Nonetheless, her words hardly made her feel better and she just let out a bitter grimace in reply as she boarded the plane.

The flight was dull and passed much too slowly for the anxious Kagome. She really wanted to be by Inuyasha's side as soon as possible, she needed to be there to see her himself. Kagome couldn't wait and was one of the first few passengers to depart the plane earning some strange looks from the other passengers. She had only brought a carry-on packed with all her essentials, so she breezed past the baggage claim to hail the first taxi she found outside the airport doors.

"Aomori University Hospital." She managed out in a rush getting in. The cabbie- an older man noticed her distress and drove quietly, only speaking when they reached the destination and was paying her fare.

"Miss, I don't know if it'll help but there's a shrine around here- the Hitsugaya shrine. It might ease your mind to go there later." Kagome thanked the cab driver for his kind words before she squared her shoulders and walked inside the hospital.

The hospital was quiet with people milling about- doctors, nurses, ordinary people like her, and patients. A reception desk was at the end of the hall on the left and Kagome approached it her footsteps sounding heavy on the floor. Her suitcase dragged behind her and earned her odd looks but she decided she didn't care, she had more pressing matters to attend. She reached the reception and one of the nurses at the desk asked her kindly if she could help her.

"My husband, Inuyasha Tanaka, he-he's been admitted here." The nurse took a quick look at the computer before she nodded.

"He's in room 324. Take the elevators up to the third floor and turn right." Kagome nodded and made to leave when the nurse stopped her. "If you would like to you could leave your suitcase here ma'am." Kagome hesitated before deciding that her suitcase was indeed too bulky and leaving it at the desk. That done, she followed the receptionists directions.

The third floor was an operation recovery floor Kagome realized as she walked down the hall. All the rooms were large and each had benches seated outside. She walked down the hallway to the right passing one, two three, four doors before she came to a stop in front of room 324. There was a man there, waiting and she wanted to know- needed to know- if he was here for the same reason she was. A nurse scurried out the door and while she moved quickly, it wasn't fast enough for Kagome to not see the bag of bloodied bandages in her arms. The reality of the situation caught up to her and she collapsed on the bench across from the room feeling scared.

The tears that she had only shed once today came down her face in waves and she couldn't stop them nor did she want to. Inuyasha was in there, he was bleeding, he was hurt, and she was unable to do anything but sit here and cry. She had only been told that it was a car accident that he was involved in but her mind began conjuring up images of the deadliness of car accidents. A sob left her and she choked down the next few when she realized the sounds they made. She didn't think she would make it if the doctor told her that her husband was dead.

Wiping her eyes for the third time that day she looked at the man sitting across from her. Pristine silver hair fell in long elegant waves down his shoulders while a folded trench coat indicated to Kagome that he too was a visitor. He was watching her and she didn't know how she felt about that. There was nothing pitying in his gaze nor was there anything that was kind. She didn't know what to feel when she saw him but she found she didn't have to. He moved his coat to his lap and indicated the space next to him.

Sesshomaru had been dozing when he heard the sob and it was enough to jar him awake. For a moment, he thought he'd heard Rin or Kaede but when he realized he was in the hospital, not at home, he relaxed and took note to see what had changed in the surroundings. A young woman sat across from him- her eyes puffy and red from crying and she had been the source of the sound that had woken him up. She was looking at the door next to him and Sesshomaru realized that this must be Mrs. Tanaka. Catching her attention, he spoke.

"I assume you're waiting for this room as well. You can join me."

Kagome stood, her legs shaking-not from overuse but from anxiety- and crossed the hall to take a seat next to him. Last night, she had been told that her husband hadn't been the only victim in the accident but she didn't know the details. She wanted to ask the man next to her and wondered how to do it. For all she knew, she could be wrong and he might not be related to the other person in the car. She fingered the scarf she was wearing feeling the fear blossom inside her once again. She was going to get through this- Inuyasha was going to get through this.

Her actions were enough to indicate to Sesshomaru that she was indeed the woman he was waiting for. He didn't really care for small talk, especially when he realized he could possibly be sitting next to the woman whose husband had been cheating on her with his wife. Nonetheless, he remembered the police officer's earlier words.

"Mrs. Tanaka?" He asked remembering her name. She glanced up at him and he continued, now confident it was her. "A police officer came by with some information earlier. Would you like me to tell you what he said?" Kagome blinked her eyes at him and nodded.

"My wife and your husband were driving drunk. They hit another car head on. The driver of the other car- he-" Here he stopped and heaved a heavy sigh before continuing, "he died from the wounds last night." Sesshomaru figured he didn't need to elaborate on the case itself. The police officer was coming by later and he could answer any questions she might ask much better than he could. And as he took note of her actions, he decided that it was indeed a good idea to not tell her the rest.

Kagome brought up a hand to her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her. The news shocked her. She had been thinking that her husband was going to die not that he was a- a murderer. Her eyes glossy, she blinked to clear them as she processed the news. She didn't care about the hospital fees or taking care of Inuyasha- those she could afford with her insurance. But taking care of the attorney fees for the- the man that her husband helped kill- she didn't know where she would get that money.

The man next to her shuffled and she realized that it was her tears that were making him feel uncomfortable. Still though, she thought, shouldn't he be just as depressed as she was? **His **wife was there in the room with Inuyasha. Did this man not care about her? As if he noticed her stare the man turned to look at her and Kagome realized that he did indeed care when she got a look at his face. His eyes were sunken and his face was gaunt- it was as though he hadn't slept at all the night before. And he probably hadn't since even now his eyes were also narrowed from overuse. But now that she had his attention, she had some questions to ask him.

"Did- did the police officer say anything else?" She asked her hands going back to her lap. He nodded and she waited for his answer.

"He had some things to say regarding the case being filed but I'm afraid I do not know the details. He is coming by later this afternoon though if you have any questions." Kagome nodded settling back into her seat and clutching her hands together in her lap. Neither said anything for a while until another commotion caught their attention.

A keening wail was heard at the end of the hall and Kagome turned in the direction unbidden. An older woman was being supported by her teenage daughter as the two cried. Behind them two nurses came out- a body on a stretcher in between them. Neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru had to guess what was happening but both wondered. Would that be them soon? Would the doctor in the room come out and tell them that he or she had done everything possible but that it was a lost cause. The thought caused a tense silence to blanket the hall and it was only after the body had been taken away and the family departed that either of them felt they could breathe again.

Sesshomaru's phone beeped and he opened it to see a message from Rin. Scanning it quickly, he sent a quick reply and closed his eyes leaning back against the wall to wait some more.

A half-hour later a doctor walked out. She was dressed in scrubs and was rubbing her now glove free hands together. She spotted Sesshomaru and Kagome, who had stood the minute they saw her and brushed some hair away from her face as she addressed them. Kagura was an expert in the field of neurology and she had been assigned to this case the minute both the patients had been admitted to the hospital. She didn't have to guess to see who was who and instead approached the two to tell them what was happening.

"Mrs. Tanaka, Mr. Mori, can we- if you don't mind- can we talk in my office? I'll have a nurse show you there while I change out of these scrubs."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome took a good look at the doctor. She was indeed dressed in the surgical attire and looked a little worse for wear. They nodded and Kagura motioned for them to follow her to the elevators. There, she instructed a nurse at the third floor reception to take them to her office while she got ready. The nurse nodded taking them down the hall across from the elevators and showing them to a room a few doors down. She led them inside and left.

Kagura showed up a few minutes later looking much better than she had before. Her bun was still in slight disarray but she had been able to wash her hands and face making her face look just a bit brighter. And she had finally rid herself of the dirty scrubs. She calmly addressed the two seated in front of her. It was after all better to get this done with as soon as possible.

"Mrs. Tanaka, Mr. Mori- I'm sure by now you know about the details of the crash so I'll get right to it. Both the patients are at the moment stable- that means only that they are still alive. Mr. Mori, your wife luckily- sustained lesser injuries. She has a few bruised ribs, has suffered head trauma that will probably affect her eyesight in the future and has broken the tibia in her right leg. She is going to be paralyzed for the better part of this year and _will need_ help. The tibia is a particularly bad bone to break- if it doesn't set in right- and that takes a lot of time- then she'll never be able to walk properly again."

Kagura took a deep breath and then addressed Mrs. Tanaka. The woman's face had been so distraught when she'd entered but now it was steeped with worry. Kagura silently wished that she didn't have to be the person to deliver this news to her. She'd lost patients before and while she hadn't lost Mr. Tanaka yet, she couldn't- in fact she wouldn't give this woman false hope.

"Mrs. Tanaka- your husband received the brunt of the damage in the accident. He had a brain hemorrhage caused by a concussion that paramedics tried to respond to on the scene. While the broken arm and collarbone have been set, there are some complications. Due to his delicate condition, setting the collarbone was difficult and he might- in fact he will- suffer from pain in his left arm in the future. And Mrs. Tanaka, I don't mean to dishearten you but there is something you should know.

"Being a neurosurgeon I have covered many cases and I have seen only two like your husbands. The damage to his brain was severe Mrs. Tanaka. Your husband has a fifty percent chance of making it. It's not so much the lack of medical knowledge but the fact that I cannot intrude anymore. The brain is a very complex part of the human body Mrs. Tanaka and I have done everything medically possible to save your husband. He is now in a restorative coma but I have to monitor him constantly to see if the coma is making him worse or better."

Finished, Kagura watched the two people in front of her to gauge their reactions. Mrs. Tanaka- the poor woman had become pale and was shaking with uncontrolled sadness. Her eyes narrowed at that and she wondered if she should tell her what she found or whether that information would hurt the lady more. Mr. Mori, he was faring better- but that was expected. His wife was going to survive the ordeal no matter what so his main worry now was waiting for her to wake up.

"Can we go visit them?" Sesshomaru asked. He wanted to see Kikyo because he had to make sure she was alive with his own eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that till tomorrow morning. Both patients are in coma's right now. Your wife's Mr. Mori is also restorative- it is a response by the body made when the body is taxed. I want to keep them and monitor them overnight before I let any visitors in."

"I see, thank you."

Sesshomaru had silently listened to the doctor's words and could only be thankful for the fact that Kikyo had made it out of this ordeal alive. He doubted that he would ever let her near a car again though. Still, his sympathy did go out to Mrs. Tanaka. The woman had been through so much today, and to make matters worse- she had to hear such devastating news about her husband. He didn't doubt the doctor's words nor her work. Still he wished there was more to be done. He'd wanted to see Kikyo today and it irked at him that he had to wait. Now that he was done receiving the information, he stood and inclined his head to leave.

"Mr. Mori, do you mind sitting for a minute- there's something I'd like to discuss." Sesshomaru took a seat and calmly waited for the doctor to speak.

"When the paramedics arrived at the scene of the accident, we found Mr. Tanaka draped over Mrs. Mori as though he was protecting her." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't want to say ruin anything but I think the two of you have a right to know. The paramedics at the scene of the accident believed Mr. Mori and Mrs. Tanaka were a couple. And when I was performing the surgeries, I noticed matching marks that looked like love bites on each other. I-" Kagura faltered and her eyes softened, "I don't want to insinuate anything nor am I trying to make this worse for you- I just- I just thought you should know."

Kagome laid a hand on her mouth as a shocked gasp left her throat. She had wrung her hands as Kagura explained her husband's condition. She had stifled the sobs that were threating to come out and the scream of fear and frustration when Kagura had told her of Inuyasha's near dire condition. Now though, she didn't know whether to thank the doctor or hate her for putting the seed of doubt in her head. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of darkness and wanted to believe that it was all a dream.

Instead, it wasn't and she finally let the half sob- half hysterical yell leave her. She needed an outlet right now and by gods, she deserved it after all the hell she had been put through. _Hell-_ that was what it was. Her own personal tortured hell and she had finally decided she could care less about the fact that someone was there to see her go through it. The doctor stood from her seat and enveloped in her arms. While it wasn't what Kagome wanted or needed at the moment, if helped because it allowed her to be dependent on someone. So she took the comfort being given to her and let herself be weak for one final moment.

* * *

**A/N: **A little sad- I know. A little cliché- I know. But I promise it sounds better than it is! And for those of you who feel like you might have seen this plot before- the idea for this story came from the Korean movie _April Snow. _I would recommend watching it only if you're okay with a little bit of sad(ish) romance. It is really good though! Anyway, please let me know what you think! Feedback is very much appreciated.


	2. Hidden Truths in Secret Places

**A/N: **I promised monthlyish updates. This is the best I can do for now. Do enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Hidden Truths in Secret Places

Kagome found herself outside Inuyasha's room an hour later. She was feeling a little better compared to her earlier breakdown but was thoroughly embarrassed by the fact that Mr. Mori and the doctor had to bear witness to it. Mr. Mori hadn't left the hospital and kept her company in the hallway though she wasn't sure why. Neither of them had needed to stay expect of course for the visit from the police officer that afternoon- if the police officer in charge was going to visit them. It was nearing three in the afternoon now and she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since arriving in Aomori and while she had no appetite, her new found knowledge about the pregnancy reminded her that she had to eat soon. It wasn't good for someone in her condition to go without food for so long.

"Mr. Mori, Mrs. Tanaka?" They both turned to greet the officer whom Sesshomaru recognized as the officer who had visited him earlier that afternoon. He was young and looked to be a new recruit as evidenced by the way he shuffled his feet in front of them.

"We need you to come with us to the police station. We identified some evidence but the rest of the belongings in the car- your spouses' personal items- can be taken back. If you would like we'd ask that you come to the police station to pick them up."

Sesshomaru nodded, his jacket clutched tight in his hands. He wondered what sorts of personal things he'd find in the car. Kikyo was known to be meticulous when it came to her personal belongings- she never left some of most prized possessions unattended. Would he find something in that pile that might not be something he recognized? Something that Inuyasha had given her? He slipped into his jacket and nodded to the young officer indicating that he understood and wished to follow him to the police station. He did drive here after all. And the route would be familiar to him if he drove once. A quick glance at Mrs. Tanaka had him wondering if should offer her a ride.

"I need to pick up my suitcase from the front desk." Kagome stated her motions mechanical. Her body was physically with the other two near her but her mind was somewhere else. Her eyes were dry and she knew that even if she wanted to cry, tears would water her eyes but not flow from them for a while. All she really wanted to do was sit- by herself- and think about everything that had happened. And maybe, if she could, she wanted to call her mother.

"We'll pick it up ma'am." The police officer stated pulling her mind back to the situation at present. "Do you need a ride to the station?" Kagome nodded and the officer granted her space in his car. Settled with the task the three made their way downstairs to the lobby where the nurse who greeted Kagome still ran her shift. Kagome was glad for that, she didn't want to talk to anyone for a while.

"Ma'am." the nurse stated when Kagome walked up to the desk. She didn't wait for Kagome to say anything and instead left to get what Kagome wanted. The lady looked distraught and she didn't want to tax her. She scurried away and left Kagome alone for a moment before she returned, dragging the suitcase behind her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Kagome's response was automatic and she realized that she would have to give responses like that many more times over the course of her stay in Aomori. Especially today, to the nice police officer and the people of the hotel she stayed in. She didn't say anything else and instead turned back to the other two indicating that she was ready to leave.

Her suitcase now with her, Kagome followed Mr. Mori and the police officer out of the hospital. The drive to the police station was silent, no words uttered between the officer and her. She liked it that way- she didn't think she was capable of proper speech at the moment. Her husband was in dire straits, had possibly cheated on her, and the police officer next to her obviously didn't know how to offer her comfort but be objective at the same time. She didn't blame him for her situation but she did wish that he could drive a bit faster to the station. A few minutes after that last thought, the officer pulled up to a large brick building that had the words "Aomori Police" attached in front of it. The sign and building looked old; reminding Kagome of just how isolated the area was compared to Tokyo.

"Let me help you Mrs. Tanaka." The officer held out his hand to her as she descended the car and she realized why. Ice- lots of it- coated the sides of the police station walkway. They had cleared the walkway to the best of their ability but a person in her condition couldn't risk a fall. Taking his hand, Kagome followed his lead into the building.

The police station was quiet- not a stark chilling quiet like the hospital, but a different kind- one that only the hum of computers or the rattling of the radiator managed to penetrate. The young officer led her to a side room and let go of her hand once they were inside. Mr. Mori had followed them and he stood beside Kagome as the officer bustled about and busied himself by the table. The table itself was nothing more than a large flat rectangular one- the kind that was used by event management companies- and on it were various items all belonging to either Inuyasha or Kikyo. From her position, Kagome recognized a few things- Inuyasha's scarf, his watch, his camera bag.

"Here- I'm sorry, but this is all we have at the moment." Kagome and Sesshomaru reached forward, taking the clear Ziploc baggies that the man held out. It was fine for her; she would just dump his items in there and go through them later. And it seemed it was fine for Sesshomaru as well.

Kagome approached the table a heaviness forcing itself upon her. Licking dry lips, she reached for the first item she recognized, his scarf and reverently folded it to store away- or wash- there was blood on it after all. Swallowing, she reached for the next item- his watch- the one she had given him for Christmas. Following that was a wallet, his cellphone, and finally his camera bag. The last one she didn't place in the bag given to her by the officer. Inuyasha had been fond of photos and had bought his Canon SLR as a birthday present to himself years ago. It wouldn't fit in the Ziploc bag. Double-checking to make sure she had grabbed everything that was there, she turned to leave when the officer spoke again.

"His suitcase is here Mrs. Tanaka."

Suitcase: that was right, Inuyasha was here on a trip wasn't he? Kagome approached the suitcase- a battered gray one that she had many memories with; it was the one that they had used to pack souvenirs in on their honeymoon. She grabbed its handles and dragged it forward a little before stopping. She was tired and her current health condition was finally taking its toll on her. Holding up a hand to her face, Kagome took a few deep breaths and steadied herself.

"Mrs. Tanaka?" The officer asked his arm going out to steady her. "Are you alright?" Behind her, she heard Mr. Mori take a few steps towards her direction as well.

"I'm just tired I think." She stated. "I should have eaten something today but I haven't yet. I'll be fine." The officer nodded but didn't let go of her arm yet and Kagome leaned on it grateful for the extra strength. The officer took the suitcase handle from her hands and Sesshomaru held the door open for them as they walked out of the room.

"Do you need some help? Have you found a place to stay yet?" She shook her head, an action that had her feeling dizzy. She needed to eat and find a room to stay in. After that, she had to call her doctor. She was supposed to take a few pills now and she thought that she might have forgotten to pack them.

"No, I need to sit down and eat first." And it was true. She needed the food not just for the baby growing inside her but for herself as well. She had to have energy to keep moving forward.

"Are you sure you are alright?" The officer asked again coaxing her into a seat.

Kagome nodded as she took the seat and placed a hand on her stomach. Her baby- Inuyasha's baby. Would it ever know its father? She shuddered, not from fear or cold but from an odd feeling in her gut. Maybe, Kagome realized, this was what happened when someone started going into shock or finally understood what had happened. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Mr. Mori was talking with the young officer about decent places to stay. Another officer, an older man, approached her. He had graying hair and kind brown eyes that made Kagome feel safe.

"Miss," The man began standing by her, "I couldn't help but notice that you seem a little tired. If you don't mind me asking- how far along are you?" Kagome turned sharply to look at the officer wondering how he knew. She hadn't really shown any signs yet: no large protruding stomach, no early symptoms of morning sickness. Just an aching tiredness that made her want to sit or sleep.

"My wife- when she was pregnant with our first child- was just like you." The man explained. "I'm not sure what I can do, but if you need something I can uh try to get it for you." Kagome's eyes softened and she realized why she felt so safe with this man- he was nice and reminded her of her father. She smiled softly and though hesitant, took him up on his offer.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast. I'm afraid my mind has been preoccupied lately. And my medicines- I think I forgot them so I need to find a pharmacy." The man nodded and looked to the younger police officer and Mr. Mori who were still conversing.

"I'll have Fujita take you to a hotel and tell him to get you something to eat. He's been assigned to your case and well- we don't get a lot of work around here. He won't mind."

Kagome nodded, finding it pointless to protest. At this point, she had to be strong enough to take care of Inuyasha. Well, take care of him as well as she could- she wasn't a doctor after all. The older officer motioned to the now known Fujita and Mr. Mori who made their way over. Fujita looked nervously at Kagome. Mr. Mori however, asked the other office why he had called them over. It made Kagome feel like she was being judged. Really, she needed only two more weeks, then she would be fine according to her doctor.

"Mrs. Tanaka needs to eat. Take her and Mr. Mori to a restaurant and then see that they find lodging." Fujita nodded and held out a hand to Kagome. Mr. Mori looked at her indifferently and she found that she didn't like it. She refused Fujita's hand to stand up on her own and the other officer admonished her.

"In your condition Mrs. Tanaka, you know better. It does not matter what others think, you need your rest because you care for two people now!"

Kagome flushed but still managed to raise an angry glare to the officer. Now she was embarrassed and the entire police station knew why she was tired. Did he have to do that? Still, she grabbed the arm offered to her by Fujita and leaned on him for support. A part of her wouldn't allow herself to depend too much on others right now and so she grabbed the suitcase handle behind her and followed Fujita out of the police station. It seemed the others understood her silent actions because they left her alone as she exited. Once outside, Fujita helped her into his vehicle and, once the both of them were settled, began driving.

"I'm sorry Miss." He stated as he turned onto a side street a few minutes later. "If I'd have known about your condition, I would have made the situation less taxing."

"It's fine Officer Fujita." Kagome stated frustrated at his attitude and the attitude of the others at the station. "After all, what you did was hardly compared to what my husband did."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome wished them back. She hadn't meant them- or rather she had but she didn't want to blurt them out now. And not in such a disgraceful manner where her words came out as an insult. A frustrated huff left her throat, her body finally giving in to the need to do something. She sobbed- an odd mixture of dry tears and frustration- because it hurt and she was frankly at a breaking point. Her husband had possibly cheated on her and was maybe on his deathbed, and she was stuck here, crying in a police officer's car. And she couldn't do anything strenuous- the baby!

"Mrs. Tanaka," The officer parked the car and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "it's okay. I'm sorry for mentioning it." He hesitated but continued. "Listen, there's a restaurant here, how about we get you something to eat? Then I'll show you to a nearby hotel and you can take some rest." Kagome composed herself before she turned to the officer.

"I'd like that thanks."

* * *

A tired Kagome lay on the bed in her hotel room hours later. She had managed to eat something in the restaurant with Mr. Mori and Fujita. Fujita had kept her company while a tired Mr. Mori asked the officer for directions and left the restaurant to head to the hotel. After she had eaten her meal, Fujita had helped her check into the hotel- a decent inn owned by an aging older couple. They were nice and Kagome knew that for as long as she was to stay in Aomori she would be fine in their care. A yawn escaped her mouth and she stood from the bed and left the place of her impromptu nap. When she had come to her room, she had collapsed on her bed from exhaustion.

Kagome made her way to the adjoining bathroom and took a look at her reflection in the mirror. Was that what she had looked like all day- puffy eyes rimmed red with droopy bags underneath them? She hurriedly splashed cold water on her face willing some vitality back into her face. When she felt better, she wiped her face and reached into her purse. She had found her medication earlier in the restaurant when she had paid her bill. Glad to have the pills with her, she took the vitamins she was supposed to and debated about what to do now. Maybe, she thought, she could go through Inuyasha's things and clean some things to put into his suitcase.

Kagome reached for the bag that she had left on the bedside that contained the items from the police station. The scarf was promptly taken out and she placed it back on the table to clean it later. His watch was still working and she placed it next to her on the bed. Inuyasha had probably left its case in his suitcase and she could easily put it in there later. His wallet was battered and out of pure curiosity, she opened it. All his credit cards were there but there was also something that slipped out when she opened it. Condoms- why did Inuyasha have them in his wallet? She and Inuyasha hadn't needed them for a while. In fact, he was the one who had made a show of throwing the box in the trash a few months when they had decided to try for a baby.

Placing the wallet by the watch, Kagome moved on to his cellphone. She turned it on but noticed that it was dead. Grumbling, she reached for her phone charger and plugged his phone on it. Before she had fallen asleep, she had been able to charge her dying phone at least. It was a good thing she and Inuyasha both had phones that shared chargers. Well, that finished everything in the bag- now all that was left was the camera. Sighing, she stood and opened Inuyasha's suitcase deciding that she might as well pack his watch away while she was up.

His suitcase was a mess, not that she expected otherwise. She shuffled through the mess and found the box that housed his watch perched on top of a folder. She pulled the box out and reached for the folder as well. Did it have to do with Inuyasha's work? Closing the suitcase again, she took the camera bag resting beside it and made her way back to the bed. Collapsing onto it, Kagome placed the watch reverently into its case and then reached for the camera bag. She had been curious when Inuyasha had mentioned that he needed to take the camera on a business trip but she had let it go. Inuyasha had been obsessed with his camera hobby recently, even going as far as hiding all his work in a dark room in their house. She respected his privacy but sometimes wondered what he hid in there.

The camera turned on and the first picture surprised her but she breezed past it. Maybe, she mused, she'd know why Inuyasha was in Aomori instead of Osaka if she took a look through his camera. As she looked through the pictures, one caught her eye. The woman's face had been hidden in the other pictures but in this one, she clearly saw the face of the woman whom she had assumed was her. The woman looked like her- enough to make Kagome freak out a little. But that wasn't all. She was smiling at the camera and had her lips formed in a pout as though she was angry at Inuyasha for taking the picture. The words of the doctor came back into her head and she desperately prayed that it wasn't Mrs. Mori whose face she saw back at her.

Hitching a breath, Kagome went through the remaining photos and lifted a hand up to her mouth as the images played before her. Whoever this was, and she was now beginning to suspect it was Mrs. Mori, was obviously having an affair with her husband. She wouldn't have minded Inuyasha taking photos but it was now making sense why he had never let her into the darkroom. The pictures before her showed a woman who was obviously making poses for the camera naked. If the state of undress didn't alert Kagome to what was going on, the love bites on the woman's skin did. It was sickening to watch but she couldn't tear herself away from the sight. When she finally reached the end, she realized why Inuyasha had come to Aomori. It was to spend time with his lover instead of being back home with his wife.

She threw the camera onto the bed behind her. Even in her rage, she knew better than to hurt that equipment. But it wasn't just rage- it was an overwhelming sense of betrayal and sadness. Why had Inuyasha done this? She pushed a frustrated hand through her hair and thought about what she had seen. It didn't have to be true did it? Maybe it wasn't Mrs. Mori? Maybe Inuyasha was looking for a career in photography and was trying to build his portfolio. She looked at the charging phone and thought about it. Yes, Inuyasha wouldn't cheat on her like this- he was happy in their marriage and so was she. Right?

Hastily, Kagome reached for the charging phone and skimmed through its messages suddenly needing to know if everything she had seen was some trick of the eye. Tears blurring her eyes she opened the folder in his phone that held recent messages and promptly wished she hadn't. Lots of messages from a name unknown to Kagome appeared before her eyes. The woman's name was Kikyo and she and Inuyasha had been communicating frequently. Knowing that she shouldn't but still doing it anyway, Kagome opened the most recent set of messages.

_Inuyasha, _she read, _when are you coming to Aomori? I have a surprise for you. _She scrolled down to read her husband's reply.

_Soon Kikyo- I promise this will be a Valentine's you won't forget. _

_I'm waiting for you at the hotel. Did you pack the condoms? _

_In the bag. Can't wait to see you. _

Disgusted, Kagome threw the phone away from her. So that explained the condoms in his wallet. And the reason he was in Aomori. She looked at the phone and remembered the pictures from the camera. That woman was Kikyo. She was the woman Inuyasha was cheating on her with. She brought a hand up to her mouth and bit her nails to stop the scream from leaving her mouth. She turned her eyes to the last item she had placed next to her- the folder. Just what was in that folder and why had Inuyasha taken care of it so carefully? She knew by now that it didn't have to do with work but she was curious. And she had to know just how many more secrets he was keeping from her.

Shaky hands opened the manila cover to look at the papers inside. A doctor's report- no, not just a doctor's report- an obstetrician's report. She held her breath as she skimmed through the details. Had Inuyasha known she was pregnant? Was he trying to salvage their marriage? She glanced through it and stopped when she saw the patient's name: Kikyo Mori. Everything that had happened that day couldn't compare to the feelings she had now. She was angry and hurt and above all, she was left feeling hollow.

She was pregnant. If Inuyasha had waited he could have heard the good news from her. Instead, his arrogance and greed were giving him a child with Kikyo? And the doctor- the doctor from the morning who had told her the news. She was right! She crumpled the papers of the folder in her hands and threw it against the wall before letting out a scream of rage and frustration. Her life as she knew it was over. Her marriage had crumbled into pieces just like the glass she had dropped yesterday at home. Sobbing, now that she couldn't go against the facts, Kagome's hands fumbled for the phone to dial a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice of Mrs. Higurashi came through on the phone.

"Mama!" Kagome sobbed needing her mother more than anyone else did at the moment. "Mama, I need you!" She knew that her mother probably knew about the accident but had no idea about the seriousness of it. But her mother always knew when she was needed and Kagome just had a feeling that she would show up and not keep her daughter waiting long.

"Kagome! Dear what's wrong?" When she didn't reply her mother continued. "Kagome- tell me where you are, I'll be there on the next train." The words were clear and Kagome rushed for an answer.

"Aomori mama, in the- the Matsuda Inn." Kagome collapsed into sobs again and her mother let her go promising her that she would be there. She hung up when she heard the dial tone and collapsed on the bed amidst all the things she had unearthed. And that was where she would stay for the rest of the day until she could figure out what she wanted to do now.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his bleary eyes trying to reacquaint himself with his environment. A few blinks later, he remembered. Kikyo was in the hospital and after he left there, he went to the police station. On instinct, he turned to look at the table beside his bed. The bag was still there. Taking a deep breath, he let it out and sat up slowly trying not to make himself dizzy. The lack of sleep from the night before had caused his body to tire and exhaustion had forced him to sleep as soon as he checked into the hotel. He was grateful to the officer Fujita who managed to tell him where to go. Now though, he wanted to sort through some things of Kikyo's and call Rin and Kaede. They were due to come by train in a few days and he wanted to let them know where to find him.

He walked with lethargic strides to the adjoining bathroom and freshened up before taking a seat back on the bed. The hotel room wasn't bad- a decent bed, a cozy lamp, a bathroom with hot water. Really, it could have been worse. Stifling a yawn, he reached for the bag and emptied its contents onto the table. He hadn't been paying much attention when he had gathered the items and wanted to sort through them again. If there was anything important he'd prefer to have it stored away in his suitcase.

Kikyo's leather gloves were the first items that he recognized. Placing them to the side, he reached for the cell phone. It was still running which surprised him, and he opened it to see if there was anything of value stored inside. There was a picture on it that he didn't recognize but still it surprised him. Kikyo was kissing another man and it was obvious that it wasn't him. Remembering the warning that the doctor had given him at the hospital he had to wonder: was this Mr. Tanaka? Rage bled through him and he placed the cell phone to the side to look through her things. Her sudden trip was now making more sense. What else was she hiding? He needed to know and he was going to find out.

A map of Aomori and the surrounding area along with a few papers were the next few things to add to the growing pile of materials that he picked up from the station. Kikyo's favorite nail polish and a copy of her favorite music CD followed them until the Ziploc bag was empty. Nothing- nothing else that suggested she had been cheating on him! But the evidence was there in her phone! He curled one hand into a fist as he tried to figure out what was really happening between Kikyo and the man. If only there was something else- some other piece of evidence. His eyes found her purse littered among his bags. Hadn't he picked that up at the station? Standing, he retrieved the purse from its location and dumped its contents onto the bed.

Her wallet tumbled down taking some papers down along with it. He recognized a hospital logo on them and his eyes narrowed. Another shake and this time pencils and a box. Sesshomaru scanned the items that fell and felt the air rush out of him at what he saw. That wasn't a box- it was a pregnancy test. His knees gave out and he collapsed onto the side of the bed as the realizations sank in.

He loved Kikyo- albeit it wasn't a flowery romance. He had thought she was fine with it, she never mentioned otherwise nor did he notice- anytime in their seven year relationship- that she was unhappy. But she'd been distant lately and her missing Valentine's had worried him. Still- he would have never expected this. He wouldn't have thought- no he could hardly even imagine- that she would go so far as to cheat on him, have a child that was not his.

Sesshomaru had noticed that her presence within their marriage bed was different. Where a year ago, she had actively asked him about starting a family, a few months back she had altogether banned intercourse between them. He was still able to hold her, kiss her, cuddle her- he hadn't thought that she was faking those. For a moment he felt angry tears cloud his eyes. He had been played a fool. A stupid, idiotic fool. He was going to woo her when she returned and had planned a weekend free of interruptions where he would love her and tell her what she meant to him. But what was the point, when it was obvious that he was the only one who felt this way.

His hands reached for the box and the papers that he recognized as being from a hospital. The box first- he reasoned, after all, Kikyo's secrets obviously centered around the test inside. He pulled it out, and read the results, faded but still there. Positive. Of course she would be. Carelessly tossing the test aside, he reached for the papers. With shaky hands he opened it and grimaced as he read the words. Kikyo was indeed pregnant. Considering that he hadn't made love- was it even that anymore- to her in at least four months he knew that the child wasn't his. Crumpling the papers, he tossed them against the wall and then punched the bedspread to let loose some anger.

Citrine eyes that were laced with betrayal looked around the room and its ghastly contents before he stood. No, he couldn't stay here. He needed to go somewhere. Not forever, just for a while. He needed to get away from the reality and go punch something. Because really, it wasn't fair. He'd given her a stable marriage- he was willing to start a family with her. He had gone into a relationship with her knowing that if he married her he would be saddled with her sisters' futures as well. And this- this was how she repaid him?

He snatched his coat off his suitcase and slipped it on. Once he knew his wallet and keys were with him he stepped out of the room and slammed the door finding immense satisfaction when it shut with a bang. Somewhere down the hall, he heard a yell and it startled him but didn't quell his rage. Did Mrs. Tanaka know, he suddenly wondered. At that thought, his fisted hands dug into his palms. She didn't deserve to have this happen to her, just as much as he did. His mouth set into a snarl, he turned and fled. He was done here.

* * *

**A/N: **Acknowledgement needs to go to my beta: NeoChaotic (on Dokuga). Thanks a lot! Also, Kagome's mother line- after I typed it I noticed it's resemblance to a line from "The Gilmore Girls" theme song. Any coincedence such as that is purely unintnetional. Also, I know, I know the betrayal thing is cliché, but I promise this story will be different!


End file.
